


Training

by callce73



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Farting, M/M, Rimming, forgive me padre for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callce73/pseuds/callce73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a while Reyes surprised him. Those were the moments Jesse lived for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are very clear as to what this is, don't like it, don't read it.

Jesse had become accustomed to being Reyes's plaything. He was used to getting fucked until it hurt to sit, to the bruises and bite marks that ended up all over his body, and even to his commander's weight on his face, sitting there until he was nearly suffocating and his nose was rubbed sore from being ground on. However, once in a while Reyes surprised him. Those were the moments Jesse lived for. 

Like almost all of their sessions, Jesse spent a lot of his time that day under Reyes's ass. At first Jesse had been alarmed by the thought of not being able to breathe under Reyes's thick ass, his head dangerously close to being crushed by those muscular thighs. Gabriel could make him suffer, and sometimes he did, but McCree had eventually gotten used to it, and even came to crave it. Reyes had trained him well. 

Jesse tongue was deep in the older man's ass when Reyes pulled back. Immediately Jesse went through a mental list of things he could've done wrong; Gabriel almost never stopped during their sessions, especially in the middle of riding Jesse's tongue. He was about to say something, when Reyes cut a short, loud fart, just millimeters away from Jesse's nose. Jesse was stunned into silence as he heard Gabriel laughing above him. His face flushed deep red as the older man's laughter died down, and he sighed a bit. "Sorry about that," Reyes finally said. The tone of his voice suggested otherwise. 

"I-it's fine," Jesse stuttered out. 

"Good." Reyes grabbed him by the back of the head, pressing Jesse's face back into his ass before pushing out another, longer fart. A whimper left Jesse; once was an accident, but twice.. he could tell Reyes was doing it on purpose now. He didn't know how long this could go on for, but he knew there was no use trying to fight it. Gabriel was chuckling again, amused by the situation and by the other man's reaction. "You like that?" 

Before Jesse could even catch his breath, Reyes was sitting on his face again, holding the younger man's arms down. His legs kicked weakly as his lungs started to burn for air. It was the first time in quite a while that McCree had panicked like that, though the shock of the situation and the lingering smell didn't do him any favors. All of this was just happening so quickly. 

Finally, when McCree was starting to feel lightheaded, Reyes leaned forward, freeing Jesse's nose only to fart on it once more while the younger man was frantically catching his breath. He got a rancid lungful before Gabriel leaned back into a sitting position. Jesse moaned in protest, his hands gripping the sheets. Reyes had tortured him in different ways in the past, but this was much different. It was disgusting, it was humiliating, and yet part of him was enjoying it. After all, he was still under that ass he loved so much, and the embarrassment he felt was sort of intoxicating. Plus Reyes was enjoying it, laughing about it like a middle school boy. Either way, Jesse knew he wasn't getting out of it easily, so he may as well get used to it. 

Jesse was grateful to get some fresh air the next time Reyes let him up. "Looks like someone's enjoying themselves," Gabriel said, a chuckle in his voice. Jesse gasped a bit when he felt a hand run over his bulge. He hadn't even noticed he was getting hard. "Always knew you were a slut, but I didn't think it was this bad." 

Reyes leaned forward to unzip McCree's jeans, carefully removing his hardening cock. Jesse breath hitched as he felt the older man tonguing at the head and pressing kisses along the shaft before taking Jesse into his mouth. It was rare that Gabriel did this, to put McCree's pleasure ahead of his own, and the younger man was always grateful when it happened. Bringing his head up, his now free hands rested on Reyes's hips as Jesse pressed kisses to his ass. He began licking at his hole once again, and he felt the older man hum in approval against his cock. Unsurprisingly, Reyes took the first opportunity he could to let out another fart. Jesse gasped a bit before coughing, and he heard Reyes chuckling softly. "C'mon Jesse, it's not that bad."

They continued like that for a while, with Gabriel sucking on Jesse's cock, occasionally farting in the younger man's face, though McCree was used to it now. In fact, after awhile he found himself looking forward to it. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, he just knew something about the situation was driving him crazy. His grip on Reyes's hips became tighter, and his tongue eagerly worked at Gabriel's hole. Even when he took a seat back on Jesse's face, the younger man was in bliss as he sat through a particularly nasty barrage of wind, relishing Gabriel's moans of arousal and relief as McCree lapped up fart after fart. He came soon after, and his cheeks burned at the thought of what he'd just gotten off on.

Reyes had trained him well.

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to cyberratting on tumblr, tbh I never considered posting anything like this until I read some of their headcanons.


End file.
